


Punishment

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [4]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Kent mouthed off at work but isn't particularly minding the consequences.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spanking

Kent couldn't even remember what it was he'd done at this point. Something to do with respect at work. He'd said something he shouldn't have. It was difficult to think right now.

At first each impact of his DI's hand against his arse had hurt. Pain blooming bright as pink and then red bloomed across his skin.

It had been humiliating. Regardless of the fact they were at home. Trousers and boxers around his ankles. His bare arse pulled over Chandler's lap. He had felt exposed and embarrassed.

Now the only thing he could do was feel.

Each strike caused pleasure as well as a warming, stinging pain to radiate out from the point of contact. What had started with embarrassment and tears now had Kent shuddering with pleasure and moaning with each strike. He was hard against Chandler's thighs, each strike making him rub up against the fabric of his DI's trousers.

A palm gently smoothed over his raw skin and Kent whimpered at the contact.

"There you are. Good boy, you took your punishment well."

After every punishment there was a reward. As Chandler reached for him, Kent deliriously thought that this time the punishment was almost reward enough.


End file.
